Night of Birth
by The Creatress
Summary: Okay, my second fic. It's about the night Sam was born. I'm talking about Ken's son, not his brother. It's pretty stupid, but that's what I think.


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon and the only characters I own are the ones that I made up like Samantha Marlene Ichijouji, of course she's supposed to be my fav character's daughter and Sam who is supposed to be my fav character's son. Okay, that's it and don't sue.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Descrption- Yolei is pregnant with Sam. It's almost time for delivery and this is a fic about the 'hussle and bussle'.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Night Of Birth  
  
Yolei shifted turned around in bed and groaned. She was trying to find a comfortable position, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
The door to the room opened and a lady with short brown hair poked her head in. "Yolei, are you alright?" she asked, "I can hear you moaning from down the hall." "I'm alright, Kari," Yolei replied, "I just totally forgot how active Sam is." "Well, he is Daddy's little boy and Ken is nothing but active," Kari smiled. "Yeah," Yolei smiled back. "Can you beleive he had to go to Odaiba tonight?" Kari said. "I know," Yolei agreed, "I'm starting to think that it was stupid for me to move to Tamachi. He should have moved to Odaiba."  
  
"True," Kari nodded, "can I get you something?" "I have got to drink something," Yolei said, "I'm so thirsty that I can bearly talk." "You should have told me sooner," Kari said.  
  
She looked out the window. "Where is Joe when you need him?" she asked. "I don't know," Yolei replied, "but I'd rather stay here then have Tai drive me to the hospital." Kari giggled. "Yeah," she said, "my brother's not a good driver. I'll go get that glass of juice."  
  
Yolei nodded and Kari left. She walked down to the kitchen where Mimi and Sora were talking. "This is making me so nervous," Sora was saying, "and I thought it was more bad to be the one pregnant, but when someone else is, you're worrying if both mother and child would make it okay." Mimi nodded.  
  
"Hey, girls," Kari said, "am I the only one paying attention to the star of the show? She needs juice." "Here, I'll get it," Sora said, "you take a break, Kari." "Thanks, Sora," Kari said, "boy am I glad I ended up with you for a sister-in-law."  
  
Kari sat down and a little boy with messy brown hair bounded in. "Mommy!" he cried. "Tom, don't yell," Sora said firmly, "I'm right here!" "Dad asked for brownies," Tom said. "I did not!!!" They heard Tai's voice from the living room. "Tell him that he just drank coffee," Sora said to her son. "Oh. Then, can I have one?" Tom asked. "No, you just had cookies," Sora said as she poured the juice into a glass. "Okay, bye!" Tom said. He walked out.  
  
"I'll go give her the juice," Mimi offered. She took the glass and walked out. Kari looked at the clock. It was 11:35. They let the kids stay up late today.  
  
"Where is Joe?!" Kari asked, "if he doesn't hurry up I'll kill him the momment he walks in the door!" "No offense, but if Ken gets here first, he'll beat you to him," Sora told her. "No he won't," Kari said. "Why?" Sora asked. "Because if he does, I'll kill him for not being here right now," Kari said to her sister-in-law. "Good point," Sora said.  
  
Tai walked in. "Sora, where're the brownies?" he asked. "Oh, I think I last saw them under your nose," Sora answered. "Ha ha. Very funny," Tai muttered, "come on, where're they?" "Hey, women don't hide brownies from their sons to lose them to their husbands," Sora told him. "You hid the brownies from me?!" Tai asked. "No, I hid them from Tom, but I'm not going to lose them to you," Sora said to him. Tai whimpered, then walked out.  
  
In the living room, the men were sitting around with nothing much to do then watch Tom and a sandy-haired, green-eyed girl argue over a game of chess. Two girls and one boy sat in the middle watching the kids argue. The girl in the middle had purple hair and violet eyes. On her right was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. A boy who also had blond hair and blue eyes was perched at her left.  
  
"No way!" Tom said to the girl, "ponds can kill a piece infront of them!" "They can not!" the girl retorted. "Celeste, you are so dumb! If ponds can't kill forwards then why even bother moving them forwards?!" Tom asked. "I don't make the rules, I just call them!" Celeste snapped.   
  
"How can two good friends get into a fight over a game of chess?" the blond-haired boy asked, "Angela, Samantha, can't you two get them to stop?" The two girls shook their heads. "No way, Allan," the blond-haired girl replied, "we don't know what to do." "Angela's right," the other girl agreed.  
  
Tai and Matt stared at the two kids. "They fight more than we do," they said at the same time. TK snorted. He was just sitting around, because Kari told him to turn off the TV. 'It made too much noise.'  
  
Angela turned to him and tugged on his sleeve. "Daddy, I want ice-cream," she said. "Hm, sure," TK replied, "I'll take all three of you outside to the garden where we can all enjoy something without having to listen to Tom and Celeste."  
  
Tai and Matt stared at him. "You're taking them out?" Matt asked. "I don't know about you guys but I think that chowing down on ice-cream is way more fun then watching my niece and nephew bicker over a little painted wood," TK said.  
  
He led Angela, Allan and Samantha into the kitchen where they sneaked out a popsickle each and tip-toed into the garden.  
  
"Hey, maybe, I'll join them," Davis said. He got off the couch with Izzy and Cody and they also got popsickles and rushed into the garden.   
  
"Tom, Celeste, you two can stop argueing," Matt said, "it's giving me a big headache." "But, Dad-!" Celeste started. "Don't you 'but, Dad' me, young lady," Matt snapped.  
  
Mimi and Sora walked in. "Mom!" both kids yelled at the same time. "Sssshh!!" the women hissed, "what?!"  
  
Celeste ran to Mimi and threw her arms around her mother's waist. "Mom, can I help you do whatever you're doing?" she asked. Mimi looked at her suspicioulsy. "Just five minutes ago, you-?" she started. "Well, just five minutes ago Dad didn't shout at me," Celeste sniffled. "What?!" Matt asked. "Matt, did you shout at her?" Mimi asked. "I-!" Matt started.   
  
"Celeste, honey, maybe you and Tom should play," Mimi said to her daughter. "And maybe you should play something besides chess," Sora suggested. "Okay," both kids replied.  
  
They ran off. Mimi was about to start lecturing Matt about how he shouldn't shout at their daughter but she was interrupted by a scream from down the hall.  
  
"Yolei!" she and Sora exclaimed. They rushed down the hall and into the room. Mimi closed the door behind her. Yolei was soaked with sweat and a hand rested on her stomach. Kari was standing by her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "The pain," Yolei choked out. She bit her lower lip. "Hold on," Sora said, "just please hold on. Joe and that other doctor should be here soon." "What was her name again?" Kari asked.  
  
"She said her name was Amy," Mimi told the girls. (heh, heh, Sailor Mercury) Yolei groaned.  
  
"I'll call your husband's office," Kari said. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" Kari asked. She covered the phone with her hand and turned to Yolei.  
  
"He has a secretary?!" she asked. Yolei nodded. Kari spoke into the phone again. "Is the detective still there?" she asked, "what do you mean 'which detective'?! His name is Ken Ichijouji. He left? Good, cause if he didn't I- whatever, bye."  
  
She slammed the phone down. "He left 45 minutes ago," she said, "he should be arriving in maybe five or ten minutes."  
  
The door burst open and a woman with short navy hair came in. "Hi, you know me as Amy," she said, "sorry I'm late. Traffic jam."  
  
In the living room, TK was trying to get Samantha to stop crying. "Now, Samantha, she's okay," he said. "No, she isn't!" Samantha pouted, "I heard her scream! I want my Mom!!"  
  
Somebody practically punched the door. Joe opened it and Ken practically threw his treanchcoat on the hook.  
  
"Ken, slow down!" TK said. "Where is she?! Is she alright?!" Ken asked. "Look, the doctor's in there now," TK replied, "all we can do is wait. And while you're at it, see if you can settle down your daughter!" Ken took a deep breath and walked over to Samantha. He sat down beside her and took his daughter into his arms.  
  
At that momment, they heard another scream and Samantha cried harder as Ken winced. This is stupid! he thought.  
  
Celeste bit her lower lip. Angela nudged her cousin. "Celeste, why do you think everybody looks so worried?" she asked. Celeste sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but that screaming doesn't make it sound any good," she replied.  
  
The screaming died down and the sound of a baby crying pierced through all the tension. All the grown-ups looked relieved and the kids looked at eachother confused.  
  
TK placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Now, you'll know how it feels to have two kids," he said. Ken chuckled. "Hey, Samantha, you're a big sister," Matt said to her, "look happy." "What?" Samantha asked, "will somebody please just tell me what just happened?"  
  
Amy walked in and Ken got up. "Congratulations," she said with a bright smile, "you have a new boy." "Thanks," Ken replied. "I have a brother?" Samantha asked her father. Ken nodded.  
  
"But," Amy said, "your wife's been through a lot. She needs lots of rest and she shouldn't move around too much. You have to stay with her at all times and just take care of her, okay?" Ken nodded. "I have to go right now," Amy said, "the women will tell you when she's ready for some company. Bye." Amy left.  
  
In the room, Yolei was wearing a white nightgown and was in between a fresh, clean layer of sheets. Her son was on the bed beside her. "Oh, I am so happy for you," Kari whispered.  
  
Yolei nodded. "For a momment back there, I didn't think I could make it," she said. "Ken would've killed you if you died," Mimi joked. "How can he kill me if I'm already dead?" Yolei asked. "Good question," Mimi muttered.  
  
The girls laughed. "Do you think you're ready for some visitors?" Sora asked. "Some?" Kari snorted. Yolei giggled. "Yeah, I think so. As long as they're quiet," Yolei said. "Maybe we should send them into the room in groups or something. Who would you like to see first?" Kari asked.  
  
"I really miss my family," Yolei said. "Ahh! I knew I forgot something," Mimi exclaimed, "we totally forgot to tell Mr. and Mrs. Inoue!" "Mimi," Yolei wailed. "Did you tell Ken's parents?" Sora asked. "Oops," Mimi said flatly.  
  
Everybody sweat-dropped. "I'll go call them now," Mimi said, "and I'll tell Ken and Samantha to come in." She rushed out. "We better go and tell the rest of them the plan," Sora said, "you know. Get them all organised and such." She and Kari walked out.  
  
After two miliseconds, Ken opened the door and Samantha ran passed him to her mother. "Mommy!" she cried. "Samantha, honey," Yolei said, "were you crying?" Samantha nodded and gazed at her little brother.  
  
"He looks just Daddy," she said. Yolei laughed. "No, he doesn't," she said. And just to tease Ken, she added, "he looks a hundred times better than your father."  
  
Ken glared at her, then a smile broke out of the fake angry expression. "Ha ha, very funny," Ken smiled. He sat down on a chair beside the bed.  
  
"You had us all worried back there," he said. "Why were you late?" Yolei asked. "Traffic jam," Ken answered, "I drove past about a billion red lights just to get here on time."  
  
Yolei giggled. Ken picked up his son. "You just wait," he said, "he's going to look so much like me that you'll need name tags to tell us apart." "No, we won't. You're much taller," Samantha said. They all laughed.  
* * * * * * *  
Yolei watched Sam sleep. It was 6:50am and any momment now he'd wake up and would start to cry until he gets something to eat.  
  
Yolei smiled and turned her gaze to her husband who was asleep in bed. Strands of his navy hair was falling over his closed eyes. He had come home late that night and went straight to bed. He said that he didn't have the energy to eat anything.  
  
Yolei picked up her son and walked out to one of the balconies so that he wouldn't wake up Ken with all his crying. (A.N. Sounds familier. How come mothers never let kids stay in a room when their fathers are asleep?! It's not like we're going to wake them up on perpose!)  
  
She sat down on a chair and the cool night breeze blew her lavender hair a little bit. She looked up at the stars and thought about her life and how perfectly happy she was.  
  
Then, Sam woke up and his crying snapped her back into reality. She fed him and went back into her room. She layed him down in his crib and got into bed being careful not to wake up her hudband.  
  
If he knew that she was moving around without somebody with her, she'd get a good lecture about being so careless and how dangerous it was. She snuggled up to him and he draped a hand over her.  
  
Yolei was a bit surprised and looked at his face not sure whether he was asleep or awake. He pulled her closer.  
  
"Ken, are you alseep?" Yolei asked. "No," he whispered. "But-" she started. "I know, don't worry," he replied without opening his eyes. "Thanks," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The End  
  
****************************************************  
Author's Note: That really got me thinking. Why do mothers always make you leave the room? I did this story in paragraphs because lots of people said that my last fic needs paragraphs. I hope everybody likes this font. I don't know what this story is. General or romance. I think it's more of a general fic and a romance, don't you agree? Anyway, that was pretty stupid, I know. But then again, I think that all my fics are stupid. What do you think?  
~ Rose 


End file.
